


My Favourite Aries

by lastoneleft



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Damn it Jean, Erejean week 2k16, Facials, M/M, they always make up in the end, they love to argue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For day 1 of Erejean Week 2k16<br/>Prompt: Aries.</p>
<p>Jean forgets a very special day but he makes up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favourite Aries

Eren barely remembers how they got here. All he knows is his back is killing him from the dresser pressing handles into his skin, and he needs to move his lamp because hitting his the back of his head against it hurts. Oh, and that Jean’s mouth is the only place he wants to be.

“Oh my fucking… Jean!”

The blond flicks his tongue against Eren’s shaft, humming as he hollows his cheeks and groaning when Eren’s hand fists in his hair. Eren’s toes curl, crinkling the newspaper beneath them.

Oh, that’s right. They were looking at their horoscope minutes before and that was when Eren realized Jean had forgotten his birthday. He believes the words _some fucking boyfriend_ were the ones that sparked their argument, that caused Jean to push him against the dresser and snarl in his face.

Eren was winning the argument. He’ll stand by that until the day he dies. But words failed the both of them when Jean pressed against him and realized Eren was hard as hell.

Then, by way of beautiful apology, Jean was on his knees unbuckling the brunet’s belt and putting that infuriating, talented mouth of his to use.

“Fuck,” Eren breathes, “so good at this, love.” Jean takes him in deeper in response, lets Eren fuck into his throat as his own arousal begins to throb painfully against his own pants.

He palms himself through his jeans, moaning around the length that slides in and out of his swollen lips. He can feel precome under his hand and god, he just wants Eren to come so he can have his turn, so he can pound his boyfriend into the mattress and maybe earn another noise complaint from his neighbours.

His gaze flits up to meet Eren’s, turquoise irises, darkened with lust, rendered to slivers by pupils blown impossibly wide and he almost comes undone by the sheer desire he sees in those beautiful eyes.

The look in his eyes must reflect Eren’s, must pool the same heat in his lover’s stomach because the tanned thighs in his grasp begin to tremble and his boyfriend’s praise is no longer coherent. The grip on his hair would hurt if he wasn’t so turned on. He watches Eren’s abdomen twitch, feels his cock pulse in his mouth.

Eren thrusts himself deep one last time, drags out the syllable of Jean’s name before pulling out and letting pearly ropes splash across his face.

Jean smiles at him, admiring the view of Eren in his post-orgasm glow. The lazy smile, the messy hair, the deep, slow breaths. He’s a lucky man and an idiot for forgetting his birthday, but he’s sure he’s forgiven.

“Happy birthday to my favourite Aries,” he murmurs.

Eren snorts. “I’m pretty sure _you’re_ your favourite Aries.”

“Hey! I was trying to be romantic, ass wipe!”

“Hard to pull off the romantic boyfriend routine with jizz dripping off your chin,” he laughs.

Maybe Jean isn’t as lucky as he originally thought. “I swear to god, Eren –”

“Shut up and prep me, Jean. I want you,” the brunet demands, cock twitching again.

Jean was wrong. He’s even more lucky than he originally thought.


End file.
